Almost A Dream Come True
by hufflepuff-ish
Summary: Albus Potter has a dream of becoming a superhero, but he knows it will never happen. That's when his family steps in to help him live his dream for a few moments. [Written for the QFLC]


**ROUND SIX**

 **Main prompt: (movie) Kick-Ass**

 **Optional Prompts: 7 (object) thistle, 12 (poem) A Walking Song — J. R. R. Tolkien, 13 (location) The Burrow**

 **Thank you Xanda and Erica for beta-ing.**

* * *

You can tell it's a normal Sunday morning in the Weasley residence by the noise that is filling the rooms and hallways. Some of it is coming from where a simple Muggle radio is playing a soft, acoustic tune, which is almost muffled by the different conversations that are taking place around the house. Albus, Lily Luna and James Potter are tip-toeing down the stairs while trying to avoid stepping on all the places that they know might make the old wooden stairs squeak.

Since they were born, the three children have been getting tips and secrets from their uncles —George, to be specific— about small mischiefs like which places were the best to use for hiding, or how to slip away from the house without being heard.

When Albus accidentally steps in the wrong place, making a bad step squeak under him, his siblings immediately glare at him. The three crouch and press themselves against the wall, hoping that that their grandmother is too busy talking to her daughter in law, Angelina, to notice the noise.

After a few seconds, Lily Luna gives her oldest brother a nudge and nods her head towards the kitchen, silently telling him to see what is happening there. Albus watches as James leans forward, the light from the kitchen windows shines on his face and illuminates his jade-colored eyes. Seeing that no one is paying attention to them, James waves at his siblings to follow him.

He's the first one to cross the room and hide behind the dining table. Then he glances back to Albus, who nods to show him that he can continue his way outside. Not wanting to waste too much time and risk their mission, Albus follows his brother's steps. It seems to him that his steps are loud and going to give him away, but when he is crouching in the same place where James stopped, Lily Luna urges him to go.

The seven years old's heart beats fiercely in his chest as he gets closer to the Burrow's garden. With one last look behind his back, his pile of comics books on the kitchen table catches his eye and he smirks. Going on his own adventure feels ten times better than reading about the adventures of super heroes.

After the three Potter kids manage to slip past their grandmother, they hurry away from the Burrow. They chase each other for a while, with Lily Luna easily leading the way through the green fields around the house. Eventually, she comes to stop and kneels to pick up a thistle. As Albus catches up with her, he feels a warning sitting at the tip of his tongue for her to hurry, but stays quiet when he sees that she changes her mind and lets go of the prickled flower.

''I think I heard Dad calling us,'' James says.

While his sister stands up and nods, Albus can't help but feel disappointed that they need to get back inside. He has been reading a lot of comic books lately —anything he could get his hands on and that his parents agreed to buy him— and he yearns for his life to be somehow heroic. Fighting for justice seems like the best and most exciting thing in the world, which Aunt Hermione claims he gets from his parents.

''Can't we stay for a bit longer?'' the seven years old asks hopefully.

Giving him a sympathetic smile, his sister says, ''As fun as disobeying Dad sounds, he woke up in a bad mood, and you know how he gets when he's angry.''

Disappointed, yet somewhat accepting his fate as a simple wizard boy and not a superhero, Albus follows his siblings. The three of them are tired from running, so they walk side by side, skipping above stones that stick up from the ground and try to step on as little grass as they can, not wanting to ruin the beautiful sea of green around them.

As they make their way back, James begins to hum the music to a song the Potter children all know. It's thanks to their father, who started reading them Lord of The Rings a few days ago, that they know the words to "The Walking Song". Quietly, Albus and Lily Luna join their oldest brother in singing the lyrics they've put to their own tune.

Albus smiles, too distracted by singing to notice his cousins, Roxanne and Fred, sneaking towards him, wearing mischievous smiles that are identical to their father's when he is up to no good.

''Stop right there,'' Roxanne says loudly, causing Albus' head to snap in her direction and his eyes to widen. ''Where do you think you're going, dear cousins?''

Next to her, her brother Fred gives James a subtle wink.

Albus glances around to see that he is the only one who's confused. Also, he notices Roxanne is holding one of his toy swords. ''Dad called us in,'' he half says and half asks.

Fred crosses his sun-kissed arms over his chest. He is the oldest among the three boys, and with his muscular body and his height, he seems threatening. ''Well, since we've decided so, you can't simply pass through. You'll have to fight us.''

While Albus' frown deepens and he feels even more lost, Fred reaches for James and pulls him to stand between himself and Roxanne.

''Fight, Potters, or you won't be getting your brother soon,'' the Weasley girl threatens playfully. ''We'll give you a three second advantage.''

Not sure what to do, Albus stares at his oldest brother, wondering what the bloody hell is going on with his family today.

''Three,'' Fred begins counting.

''Albus,'' Lily Luna whispers. ''Do it.''

''Two…''

Giving his sister a shocked expression, Albus asks, ''What?''

''One.''

''Fight them,'' his sister urges him.

While the young Potter boy takes in Lily Luna's words, his cousin head towards him, leaving Fred to guard their prisoner.

"Here," Roxanne says and throws a plastic sword towards Albus. "Fair fight."

He takes a step towards the younger boy, who has no choice but to defend himself. They walk in circles as they fight, their plastic weapons clashing together every few seconds. Although the older girl is smiling, Albus feels nervous, and the thought of her sword coming too near to him scares him. In the meantime, Lily Luna seems to be fighting Fred and, surprisingly, winning. Having her there with him improves Albus' feeling and gives him a boost of confidence.

''Run, James,'' Lily Luna yells over dramatically.

The oldest Potter child does as he is told while laughing softly. He runs, but Roxanne catches up with him rather quickly and takes a hold of him, which brings Albus to a stop.

"Lily's got my brother, and I have yours, so we're tied," Roxanne says.

Albus watches her, his chest rising and falling quickly and the adrenaline is rushing through his body. He's less confused now; he knows they're playing, yet he doesn't understand why James isn't trying to resist.

"The last one standing wins and lets the others go?" Albus suggests.

His opponent nods.

A few moments later, he sprints towards Roxanne. He tries to imagine himself to be fast as the Flash and strong as Hulk. His forehead wrinkles as he thinks hard, forcing himself to believe that if he'll put enough effort into his actions, it might help him. When he crashes into his cousin, he's thrilled. The crash doesn't cause her more than a stumble, but Albus uses his closeness to tickle her, which is enough to make the girl let go of James and yell in protest.

Albus doesn't stop until Roxanne is lying on the grass, knees pushed to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs in an unsuccessful attempt to defend herself. She continues to howl with laughter, even when he stops tickling her stomach.

"Do you surrender?" he asks and raises a challenging eyebrow at the older girl, yet his cheeks hurt from laughing.

Sighing, she nods. Finally relaxing her body, she stretches out her legs and arms, resembling a five pointed star. The other Potter children cheer and run towards Albus.

Fred joins their celebrations and pats Albus on the back. "Aren't you the family hero?" he says and ruffles the boy's hair.

Becoming the Wizarding World's superhero has been Albus' dream for a few months now and when he realized it won't come true, it was like his light dimmed. Even though he thinks his cousin is mostly joking, the his smile widens. He notices the way his sibling and relatives are watching him with happy expressions, even looking _too_ happy.

''Why are you all looking at me strangely?'' he asks.

''We've all been waiting to see your charming smile again, Al. That's why this little drama just happened,'' Roxanne explains proudly.

''It was our idea, though,'' his sister comments. ''We took a bit of inspiration from your comic books.''

With his expression changed entirely into one of wonder, Albus stutters. ''H-how…''

Smirking, James says, ''Lily and I noticed the sad stares you were giving to your comics and figures it had something to do with that. And we all know you like a good adventure.''

Speechless, Albus stares at the people around him. A warm feeling spreads through his chest and he tries to put it into words, but fails. Then, a smile spreads across his lips and he lets his older brother pull him up.

''Thank you,'' he says and looks around, making eye contact with the other four kids.

The conversation then randomly changes its subject to Quidditch, yet Albus continues to think about what his family did for him. Roxanne was right, he is happy again, and not only because of the superhero part, it's thanks to his family, too. He can be happy without being the Wizarding World's hero.


End file.
